


Beyond Bliss

by knewbetterboy



Series: all roads lead to you [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Modern Westeros, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Table Sex, doctors! jonerys, kinda rough but there's fluff in the end, masturbation (mentioned), one of the tags is already an indirect spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knewbetterboy/pseuds/knewbetterboy
Summary: “You left me...unsatisfied a couple of days ago, Dany.” he whispered, his voice already thick with lust. Why does he have to utter her nickname that way?Dany tentatively brushed her lips against his, and then her knees hit the edge of her desk. “Is this some special treatment, doctor?”“It would be special, if you promise to be a good girl.”“And if I don’t?”“I’ll give you the bad boy you’ve been looking for, then.”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: all roads lead to you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590781
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Beyond Bliss

_ She will never drink again.  _

This was the same statement Dany always vowed to herself after a night of club hopping, and then she forgets it then drinks a little too much whenever it was her birthday, a friend’s birthday, Christmas, New Year’s Day, or whatever celebration came on the calendar. But then, she knew that hangover may only last for a day, not  _ three bloody days. _ It was strange, she would wake up in the morning with her head pounding and then it would be fine at noon. She decided that she couldn’t take risks.

Instead of going to work today, she sat at the waiting area of a clinic in King’s Landing Medical Center. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the chatter of fellow patients and the usual hospital noise, hoping to keep herself calm to avoid a sudden attack of headache. 

She hardly visits the hospital for a check up nowadays, seeing that she’s totally healthy except for the occasional excessive consumption of alcohol. Dany could have easily contacted Uncle Aemon who holds clinic hours in the same hospital, but he was away on a medical mission and he himself recommended Dr. Jon Snow whom he happily described to her as “the best  protégé I’ve met in years”. 

By the name, Dany knew at once that this was a Northern guy, and she had easily pictured what he might look like. So when the secretary called her name and she was ushered inside the main office, all of her assumptions of the typical Northern features were correct. But it didn’t cross her mind to judge how  _ good  _ he looked like. Jon Snow possessed the most beautiful physical features the North could offer. His long hair was tied in a neat bun behind his head, and dark grey eyes met her purple ones and she felt like he was performing an x-ray at her. Instead of a headache, Dany felt the nub between her legs ached to be touched.

“Miss Daenerys Targaryen?” he asked in his heavy Northern accent.  _ This check up won’t last soon enough. _

“That’s me.”

“Please be seated, miss.”

When she took a seat in front of him, Dany saw his eyes twinkle for a moment and cleared his throat. “May I ask? Are you in any way related to Dr. Aemon Targaryen? The head of the neurology department?”

“Yes, doctor. He’s my granduncle.” she replied, giving him a small smile.

Jon let out a small laugh. “He was my mentor when I came here as a resident.”

“He has mentioned it to me. You must be  _ very  _ good to impress my uncle like that.” she crossed her legs to prevent herself from grinding against the chair.

“He uh, he told me about you?” he stammered, his mouth slightly agape.

“Actually, I was meant to go to him, but he’s not available and well...here we are.”

Jon laughed again, and looked down to read her chart. “So, what seems to be the problem, Miss Daenerys?”

“I’ve been getting constant headaches every morning since the last time I got awfully drunk. It’s been three days now.”

“A long-time hangover then. Maybe it’s a sign for you to refrain from alcohol.”

“Oh, I’m not an alcoholic,” she said defensively, “I only drink occasionally, this is the first time that’s happened to me. Maybe it all added up to my work as well. Don’t you feel the same hangover when you drink a lot after a long time, doctor?”

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that, miss, as I don’t know the feeling. I’m a proud teetotaler.” he said, grinning.

Dany raised her eyebrows. “And no smoke as well?”

His eyes narrowed, but the smirk remained. “Absolutely not. Why do you look surprised?” 

“You just look like a bad boy to me.” she blurted.  _ If my mouth won’t stop right now, I swear to fucking God. _

“Hm, looks can be deceiving Miss Targaryen.”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked back at him. Jon went to ask her questions about her medical history, his eyes trained on the chart as he scribbled away. When he stood up to check up on her, she remained still as he checked her eyes, nose, and ears. She looked up at him through her lashes as he rummaged through his medical pouch, and held a breath when he took his stethoscope from his neck and put a hand on her shoulder. His skin burned against hers.

“Relax,” his voice was thicker than earlier. “Take some deep breaths for me, Daenerys.”

Afterwards, he wrote down something on her prescription while talking to her. “Some pain reliever perhaps, take them twice a day in every eight hours. If the morning headache doesn’t leave for at least two days, I will have to schedule you for an MRI. But no matter what happens, I will be seeing you for a follow-up check up in a week, Miss Targaryen.”

“Thank you, doc.” she said cheerily.

She dared not to look back at him when she left his office.

One week cannot wait however, when a text message from an unknown number appeared on her phone the following day after she got home at work.

_ Good evening, Miss Daenerys. How are you? Did the meds work? _

She knew at once who it was. How on earth did he get her number? But then she realized...she decided to play around. 

_ I’m sorry, who is this? I wasn’t informed of a virtual check-up through text. You’ve got some advanced medications, doctor. I wonder if you take the effort to do this to all of your patients?  _ She ended the text with a winking emoji.

The reply came instantly.  _ You’re a special patient, Daenerys. I wouldn’t want to disappoint my mentor’s grandniece. Your contact number is included on your chart, though. Not to sound creepy, I’m just checking up on you. You haven’t answered my question yet. _

_ The meds are effective, no headaches present when I woke up this morning. Thanks again. _

_ Keep taking them based on the time on my prescription. I’ll see you in a week. :) _

Dany didn’t reply back anymore. No, he wasn’t creepy. He’s definitely hitting on her and it’s even more effective than his prescription. Dany thought one week felt like one year.

* * *

Jon took extra time scanning the contents of his closet before going to work that day. Which one suited his white coat the best? Would a stripe shirt look good when there’s a stethoscope hanging around his neck? He ended up with a black shirt, his favorite jeans, and a pair of Doc Martens. It looks quite unprofessional when paired with his coat, but he wanted to be comfortable around  _ her,  _ and he wants her to feel comfortable around him. He combed his hair and untied and tied it several times until he was satisfied, and finished up with some perfume.

When he arrived at his clinic, he immediately asked Gilly, his assistant, for the day’s listed patients. He frowned when  _ Daenerys Targaryen  _ wasn’t written on the list. She was early last time. For every patient that finished their check up, he peeked from his office to check on the list again. Still nothing.

Concluding that she didn’t comply for the follow-up, Jon tried to focus on his patients. When there was only half an hour left in his clinic hours and he was scribbling on a prescription, he heard the frequent swinging of the door outside and finally heard Daenerys asking Gilly if he was still accepting patients at the last hour. He suddenly stood up, excused himself from his current patient and peeked around the door of his clinic.

“Miss Targaryen.” he said, a little bit excited.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I was too late. Something came up at home.”

“No, no. You’d be the last one for today. Write your name down on the list, go on. Update me, Gilly.”

He gave Daenerys a quick roaming. She was wearing a white dress today, and it fit perfectly around her hips. Her platinum gold hair was tied in a ponytail, with few strands falling on either side of her face. The doctors and nurses weren’t lying when he arrived in King’s Landing Medical Center for the first time years ago. They briefly explained the family of Dr. Aemon Targaryen, the best neurosurgeon of Westeros. They are directly descended from Old Valyria, and their features are so beautiful they looked like gods. Aemon was the only Targaryen he has ever met until Daenerys, and Jon found himself lost when he saw her. The silver hair, striking purple eyes, and beauty so divine. He tried so hard to be professional around her last week. He stroked his cock slowly that night, thinking of Daenerys, and he hasn’t had a mindblowing orgasm for a long time. It was pure relief.

There was some guilt at fantasizing over her. Dr. Aemon was one of the most important people he looks up to, and Jon couldn’t seem to imagine when he’s literally made Dr. Aemon’s grandniece as his masturbatory fantasy, the girl of his dreams, his favorite patient. He tried to put some patience while the list went on, and still paid attention to his patients because it was his work. Daenerys was a strong distraction, he felt giddier as the list of patients dwindled down to her. 

He kept things cool as she walked into his clinic, and took a seat across him, she smoothed the skirt of her dress.

“How are you?” he asked, smiling.

“Better than ever, doctor.”

“That’s good. May those headaches serve as a reminder to never drink again, Miss Targaryen.”

She pouted, and smirked. “Oh? Too bad I won’t have to pay a visit to my favorite doctor anymore.”

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ He cleared his throat, stood up and proceeded with the usual check up routine. 

“Hm, an apple a day keeps the doctor away, they say.” he said as he checked her throat, holding up her chin with his hand.

“And what keeps the patient away? Obey the doctor’s orders?” she asked through her eyelashes.

Jon brought the flashlight he was holding back to his pouch. He bent and leaned close to her he could smell her perfume, her breath hot against his face. Seven bless him, he could clearly study her pretty face, and everything about her was perfect.

“And are you obedient, Miss Targaryen? Are you a good girl?” he whispered slyly.

She shrugged. “Depends.” 

He took her face in his hands, and she was the one who closed the distance between them. They kissed roughly, devouring each other. When she planted her hand against his chest, he knew she could feel how fast his heart was beating, and it was all for her. He temporarily broke away to lift her from the chair and put her on top of his desk, and continued kissing her, at a slower pace this time. 

One of his hands rested on the nape of her neck to guide her mouth against his, and the other one caressed her hip that led to the skirt of her dress being ruffled. He felt her hands untie his bun, and she suddenly pushed him gently. She looked at him for a long time, she ran her fingers through his curls, and caressed his chest.

“I knew you look good with your hair down.” she said, still slightly panting.

“You’re so beautiful, Miss Targaryen.”

She rubbed her nose against his, “And so are you,” she planted a peck on his lips. Quick, but warm. “Can you please call me  _ Dany,  _ Jon Snow?”

“Can I continue kissing you, Dany?”

She pushed his head towards her as a permission, their mouths reconnecting in a desperate kiss. He scooted closer, and grind his hips against the spot between her legs, making her moan against his mouth. Their tongues danced, their hands were touching everywhere, and his cock twitched underneath his pants when suddenly she pushed him hard this time, and plopped down the desk, smoothing down her skirt carefully. He stared at her wide eyed, and he saw how pink and swollen her lips were.

“I have other errands later this day,” she brushed her lips against his one more time before whispering in his ear, “Text me.”

* * *

There aren’t any clinic hours during Sundays. Jon made sure it was productive. He takes his dog Ghost for a morning walk, cleans his apartment, takes out the laundry, and reads. This particular Sunday, he was too worried to do anything else but impatiently checking his phone for replies from Dany. He was quite downcast after she declined a lunch with him today, telling him she has to compensate for a few absences from work. 

At 7pm, he was lounging on the couch watching Sunday’s football game when Ghost suddenly stood up from the rug where he was resting, bent down, and threw up dangerously.

“Ghost! Shit, no wonder you didn’t touch your food all day.”

Jon immediately rummaged for the yellow pages book and found the closest veterinary clinic to his apartment and gave them a call. It took him a five minute drive, and he had to carry Ghost all the way to the waiting area because the big wild wolf dog kept hunching on his knees when forced to walk. The lobby was now deserted save for the woman behind the desk, and Jon tried to remain calm as he approached her with a big fluffy thing in his arms.

“Are you already closing? My dog hasn’t eaten all day, and he just threw up too much.”

The kind faced woman gave him a reassuring smile. “Just a minute sir, the vet on current duty might give your dog a quick look.”

The woman disappeared behind the double doors at the right side, and went back a few moments later. Jon followed her through the doors, his arms tightening around Ghost but then he almost dropped his own dog when -

“Missandei, I have - oh.” 

Daenerys stopped whatever she was packing up in her bag, staring at him with her mouth agape.

“Uh, hi.” Jon greeted her, he held up Ghost a little higher as though he was presenting her a bouquet of flowers. “It’s my dog, I think he’s dying.”

She nodded and turned back to the kind woman from the front desk. “Missy, we have new stores for vaccine arriving in a quarter, can you stay a bit longer? Grey will be around, I hope?”

“Of course, doc.” Missandei left the room with a curious twinkle in her eyes.

When they were alone, Jon put Ghost to let him rest on the metal counter. “Wow,” he sighed, eyeing her up and down in a blue dress. “You did mention you worked in a clinic, but you didn’t say you were a vet.”

“You didn’t ask.” she replied, tentatively touching Ghost. “A cutie you got here. What happened to him?”

“Probably an upset stomach. He hasn’t eaten all day and had just vomited all over the place.”

Dany turned to the long stainless steel table behind her which contained various medical supplies on top of it. She reached for a metal cylindrical container, and pulled out a pair of surgical gloves from it. Jon watched as she checked on Ghost. She looked tired for the day, yes, but on top of all that she still glowed and he thought the simple braid styled behind her head made her even more adorable. 

“Well, your dog is dehydrated. I’ll just inject some antibiotics for him and put him on IV, he can stay here overnight. When he’s fine tomorrow, you can pick him up. I’ll be here from 9am to twelve o’clock.”

“Sure, and thanks for giving me your clinic schedule, sweetheart.” he replied, giving her a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes.

“You work on Sundays?” he asked, watching her take the liquid medicine from a vial with a syringe.

“Just today. I missed my work on Friday because of your follow-up check up, so it’s your fault.” she teased.

“Just making sure my patients are alive and kicking.”

Once Ghost was tucked inside the admission room with a few other dogs, Jon followed Dany back to her clinic. She went to the sink to wash her hands, and he leaned on the counter just beside it, watching her intently.

“I assure you your dog would be safe and sound tonight. Are there any more problems, Jon Snow, M.D.?” Dany asked in a professional tone with a glint in her eyes. She grabbed for a paper towel and dried her hands. Jon moved towards the sink to wash his hands as well.

“You see, Daenerys, we doctors have a responsibility to make sure our patients are not left unattended.”

“I’m aware of that.”

Jon grabbed a paper towel as well, dried his hands, took Dany’s own paper towel and threw them into the trash can. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and backed them slowly towards her desk.

“You left me...unsatisfied a couple of days ago, Dany.” he whispered, his voice already thick with lust. _Why does he have to utter her nickname that way?_

Dany tentatively brushed her lips against his, and then her knees hit the edge of her desk. “Is this some special treatment, doctor?”

“It would be  _ special,  _ if you promise to be a good girl.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I’ll give you the bad boy you’ve been looking for, then.”

It was mad instinct when he sealed their kiss hungrily and at the same time he thrust his hips, the bulge in his pants touching her stomach. He had her pinned against her own desk, claiming all of her with just a desperate kiss. He lifted her to sit on her desk, bunched her skirt to her hips, and went down on his knees. He planted hot kisses on her inner thighs, and in response, Dany pressed her thighs together, trapping him there.

“You gotta let me breathe, love.” he said against her skin.

“Just touch me already, please,” she whined.

“I already am.”

He pulled down her knickers, and took a moment to stare at her pink, bare cunt. Without hesitation, he leaned in like he was magnetized by her scent, and sucked, licked, and fucked her with his mouth. When he looked up to watch her, she had pulled down the thin straps of her dress and was fondling one of her breasts, her mouth agape in a silent pleasure. He continued his ministrations until she came moaning incoherent words and his name repeatedly, making him smile against her wet lips. He stood up and kept his eyes trained on her as he hurriedly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She made a move to completely remove her dress, but he took her wrist.

“No. I want to watch you get fucked in this dress.” he ordered.

Dany had barely pulled him back to her for a kiss when he suddenly flipped her over and her whole upper body was resting on the desk, her pert nipples grazing the flat surface, her bottom all pink and exposed to him. She felt him rub the head of his cock against her slit, making her even wetter. Jon leaned his face just beside her ear, resuming the tantalizing friction. Dany whined beneath him, and he pressed a chaste kiss on her bare shoulder.

“Stop teasing,” she said firmly, her hands holding onto the edge of the desk so hard that her knuckles were turning white. 

Jon rubbed himself against her faster, “Good things take time, call this revenge for walking out on me last time.”

“I really did have to rush - oh, fuck, yes, that’s it…”

He slid into her easily, and stayed inside her for a few moments as though he was in the process of memorizing her most intimate parts.  _ That’s the truth.  _ Jon stood and held her hips. He slid out of her slowly, then thrust back in one sudden lunge that made her gasp. As he picked up his pace, he ran his hands over her bare back, then rested one hand on her hip and the other gripped her hair. He fucked her relentlessly. The slap of their skin together brought a scandalous echoes against the walls of her clinic. She moaned his name, and it was the most beautiful music Jon has ever heard in his entire life. 

In the middle of heights, his heart thumping erratically against his chest, he forced himself to stop for awhile so he could lift her again. Dany whined in protest at the loss of her cock, but she was completely limp in his arms as she could not move properly when he made her sit on top of the table. He pried her legs open and slid his throbbing shaft back inside her cunt, and she made a move to wrap her arms around his neck.

“Open your eyes, look at me.” he ordered. She complied, although her eyelids were still trying to fall closed because of the pleasure she cannot control. “Look at me when you come on my cock. I want to see you. Yes, like that, you’re so pretty.”

He looked intently at the sight before him, and while his hips continued the relentless assault on her, he seemed to forget everything else. Dany’s eyes were still fighting to stay open to look at him, despite the pleasure all etched on her beautiful face. Her pretty little dress was bunched up across her navel, her breasts bouncing on every thrust, her mouth open in a perfect ‘o’, the braid of her hair now disheveled in a way that he found thoroughly sexy.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. So perfect, Daenerys…”

Dany could still feel her heart thumping in her chest, yes, but at the same time it felt like it has stopped beating. She was out of breath, but somehow the look Jon was giving her lit her all up. He kissed her as though she was his last meal on earth. Her toes curled as he hugged her closer and  _ everything  _ was too much, the new angle gave him easier access and she was all exposed to him. And even though it was too much, she knew all she ever wants is an overdose of his kisses and touches.

“Fuck! Jon!”

Her own clenching walls urged his cock to spill inside her. He maintained his rapid pace as both of their orgasms went on, and then he slowed down. She could not directly taste it, but his seed was so sweet inside her with her own juices. It was pure confection.

Jon rested his head at the crook of her neck, panting. “Can I take you out to lunch tomorrow?”

Dany laughed, playfully smacking him on the back. “How polite of you to ask me out after you’ve just fucked me on my own desk.”

“I’m a man of many talents and identities, Daenerys Targaryen. Whichever that will please you.” he whispered in her ear before licking and kissing the lobe there.

After getting dressed and giving themselves back some proper dignity, Jon checked on Ghost one last time. Dany accompanied him to the parking lot outside, they share one more kiss, and she watched him drive away before heading back to the clinic. Missandei had just gotten out of the stock room with a mixture of excitement, shock, and scandal.

“Did you just fuck that hunk in your clinic? Oh my God, Dany! A deserted clinic of animals doesn’t give you an excuse to be that ridiculously loud! Thank God I brought my headphones with me, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to look at you for a month even though I’m knowledgeable about your sex tastes.” Missy teased.

“Believe it or not, but he’s the doctor I had an appointment with a couple of weeks ago.”

“Did you also fuck him in his own clinic?” Missy urged.

“No! Not exactly…” she can still vividly remember that hot make out session. “Um, I’ll tell you everything tomorrow. Oh wait, he just asked me out for lunch.”

“Ooooh. He’s so into you, then. Not jus a fuck buddy, huh?”

“Missy!” Dany warned, her cheeks blushing.

Three weeks later, and on a usual Friday noon that Jon had recently been accustomed to, he walked into the  _ Dragonpit Veterinary _ . The difference for this day is the company of Ghost. He held Ghost’s leash on one hand and a bouquet of winter roses on the other. Just as the bell above the double doors chimed, Missandei looked up from the front desk and smiled. Jon winked at her and made a beeline for the clinic at the right side, totally ignoring the line of waiting flurry patients with their owners on the waiting area.

“She’s tending to a wild Persian cat, you might want to wait here with your  _ wolf. _ ” said Missandei.

“Mine’s not a big bad wolf.” Jon said confidently.  _ I’m her big bad wolf. _

A few minutes later, an old woman came out of Dany’s clinic cuddling a brown Persian cat in her arms. In an instant, the cat hissed at the sight of Ghost, and the latter merely perked his ears up in response. Jon mouthed a  _ just a second  _ at Missandei and quickly slipped inside the clinic, with Ghost following and the bouquet hidden behind him. Dany stood leaning on the edge of the counter, wearing her white coat and a pink blouse and jeans beneath it. She was squinting at a piece of paper, and when she looked up and her eyes met his, her face remained stern but smiled at the sight of Ghost.

“It seems like your daddy didn’t put you on the list, buddy.” she said, conversing with his dog and completely ignoring him.

Jon dropped the leash, and Ghost sat down on his hunches, looking at the two humans curiously. Jon walked closer to Dany and wrapped one arm around her waist. That at least made her smile and blush.

“Jon, I have patients who came here first. You know you have to write Ghost’s name -”

“Ghost isn’t here for a check up. We just came early to pick you up, I guess we have to wait a little longer.”

She happily received his kiss but pushed him away. “For God’s sake, Jon Snow. Using your dog to flirt with me is not an excuse. I have to see my next patient!”

Jon carefully placed the bouquet on the counter beside her and grabbed Ghost’s leash, his other hand wavering on the door knob. “I have to look after my dog’s doctor, sweetheart,” he said, grinning. “I’ll wait for you, there’s a new ice cream parlor in the next block that I want us to try.”

Ghost barked happily. Probably because of the ice cream, not the two humans grinning at each other like idiots in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you! <3


End file.
